It's All A Game
by CharlieTheHedgehog14
Summary: Sonic and Scourge are brothers and also wanted criminals. However, everything they do is all a game to them. Managing to get out of scrapes and tight situations, the two of them have the greatest of days running from the law. This becomes even more fun, when they meet the two local princesses, Amy and Rosy Rose... Rated T for violence.
1. You Almost Died

**I know, I should be focused on my other unfinished stories but I just HAD to start writing this one, I've been wanting to do it for months! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any characters apart from the unrecognised! **

* * *

**It's All A Game**

**Chapter 1: You almost died**

Crowds had gathered in the square of the town of . The reason for their gathering was that one of the twin brothers, who were wanted criminals, had been captured. The whole town must have been there; there were hundreds of people, young and old.

A few minutes later, the crowd erupted in cheering. However, it wasn't the happy sort of cheering like you'd hear at a football game when your team scores. No, this cheering was one of mocking and distaste. The crowd parted so that there was a pathway between them. Two guards, both of them male lions, marched down the pathway with their prisoner following behind. Behind the prisoner were two more guards; both of them rhinos. The prisoner was a male hedgehog, roughly 17 years of age and green in colour. He had peach coloured arms and a peach belly with two twin scars running down his chest diagonally. The hedgehog was wearing blue jeans that were torn at the ankles and black and green sneakers. His shirt had been taken from him so he was shirtless, exposing his perfect figure. His white gloved hands were bound together in thick, heavy shackles behind his back and a bag was covering his head. With every step the guards and their prisoner got closer to the gallows. The prisoner was shoved up the wooden steps and onto the platform. He was placed in the centre of the platform for everyone to see.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here you see before you, a kid that has stolen from you countless times, a kid that has caused nothing but trouble ever since he was born, a kid who many of you will be happy to see executed"

One of the lions took a pause in his speech to slowly remove the bag from the hedgehogs head.

"People of , I present to you Scourge Drew Hedgehog"

The bag was completely removed from the hedgehogs head. The crowd broke out into whispers as Scourge stood there. He had his eyes closed and his head down. Deciding now was time, he opened his eyes. The people that were closest to him gasped as they noticed the colour of his eyes. They were ice blue; the most beautiful eyes they'd ever seen.

"Any last words, hedgehog?" The lion who had been speaking before spoke up again.

Scourge smirked and turned his head to face the lion.

"Bite me"

Steam pretty much erupted from the lion's ears. Scourge was pulled backwards onto the trapdoor; the rope being placed around his neck. The green hedgehog stood proudly and didn't show any sign that he was scared. If it were anyone else in his position, they would be either crying or begging for mercy.

But not him, no.

Closing his eyes, he whispered to himself.

"Three…two…one…"

Suddenly, a blue blur sped past him, knocking over the two rhinos before turning around and knocking down the lions in the blink of an eye. The rope around Scourge's neck was cut and the chain between his wrists was snapped. The blue eyed teen removed the rope from his neck and dashed off of the platform along with the blue blur. The two of them dashed out of the square, much to the annoyance of the guards and the people.

Scourge and the blue blur came to a halt behind a large building.

"Thanks for the save bro!" Scourge said.

The blue blur turned out to be a blue hedgehog that looked almost identical to Scourge, except with the colours switched. The blue hedgehog had emerald green eyes, wore red and white sneakers with a gold buckle, and white gloves. He also wore black jeans and a black t shirt.

"Dude, you almost died" The blue hedgehog began to laugh uncontrollably.

"I know, Sonic, I know" Scourge replied while laughing himself.

As mentioned earlier, Scourge and Sonic were brothers. Twin brothers to be exact, however they weren't identical. Scourge was the older twin by mere minutes only.

Scourge looked down at his wrists to see the broken shackles still hanging there. He'd been wearing them most of the day and they were starting to hurt. Deciding on the best course of action, he sat down and searched through his quills for a bobby pin. Sonic noticed him doing this and sat down next to him.

"Are those things heavy?" He asked while his brother unlocked the shackles.

"You tell me" After he'd unlocked them, he placed them in Sonic's hands.

Sonic immediately felt how heavy they were and soon dropped them at the side of him.

"Damn they're heavy, how did you put up with those all day?"

"I dunno, guess I'm just strong"

The two brothers stood up and made their way to their hideout. It wasn't very big but it was very well hidden so none of the guards could find them. However, the night before Scourge had been out late and had been picked up by the guards. Upon spending the night in a cold, dark cell and in shackles, he was eventually taken to his execution. Of course you all know what happens after that. The boys walked up the stone steps to the very top of the building. There was a room there that they called their home. It consisted of two single beds with a small window at the side of one of them, a few personal belonging here and there and a small acoustic guitar in the corner. The guitar was there when they found the place about six years ago. Scourge had claimed it as his own and frequently played it whenever he felt sad or something, but that was very rare.

"Hey wonder what's happening in the market place tomorrow?" Sonic said as he sat down on his bed and kicked off his sneakers "Maybe we should check it out"

"Sure, and if you get captured I'll save your ass like you saved mine" The green hedgehog laughed.

Sonic laughed along with him. They were both wanted criminals, but to them it was all a game. Every time one of them got caught, the other would always save them and they would laugh about it. They weren't scared at all. Scourge hadn't been scared when he was almost hung, nor had Sonic been worried for his safety. To them it was a game of luck and they were lucky every time. However, it was only a matter of time…

Before their luck ran out…

* * *

**Dun Dun Dunnn yeah you've probably noticed that most of my fics have at least one chapter where someone is either arrested, handcuffed, shackled or tied up at some point :') So sue me XD PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Princesses

******Hey guys! Sorry it's such a long wait, I've literally had no time to do any writing, but I had time this weekend so this chapter was pretty much thought up today! And another note in the last chapter it didn't come up with the name of the town, so the name of the town is St. Gunnie. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters apart from the unrecognised!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Princesses**

"So…how do you suppose we get over the wall?"

Sonic and Scourge had awoken to the sound of the people in the market place. With all the mobians around the stalls, the noise was unbelievable. The twins were stood in front of a wall; a wall of which was pretty high. Sonic and Scourge looked at each other before they gave each other a knowing grin.

"Single base" They said in unison.

Sonic stepped in front of Scourge and put his hands on his shoulders. Scourge took Sonic's left foot in his hand and with a push and a jump Sonic was spun up and around; his right foot landing in Scourge's free hand. The blue eyed hedgehog then extended his arms, pushing Sonic up so he could reach the top of the wall. Once the blue hedgehog was up there, he swung his hand down and grabbed Scourge's, pulling him up onto the wall as well.

The view from the top was amazing; they could see the whole of the market place. There must have been at least a thousand people there all going out their business. The two hedgehogs jumped from the wall onto the roof of a nearby stall, landing as if they were as light as a feather. Their eyes scanned the crowds, looking for any guards that might be around.

"I think the coast is clear" Scourge said before jumping down.

Sonic was soon to follow, and the two were soon casually making their way through the crowds. The people took no notice of them. It was as if they didn't know who they were or they presumed that they were just like them. Scourge and Sonic came to a road that was occupied by a few horse and carriages. A little boy; a rabbit, stepped out into the road, failing to see the fast approaching horse and carriage heading straight for him.

"Hey watch out!" The blue blur yelled while waving his arms, trying to get the kids attention.

The little boy turned his head towards the carriage and immediately froze. The carriage was getting closer and the little boy still refused to move from where he was.

"Sonic, we gotta do something!"

Without another word Sonic bolted into the road. Spreading his arms he scooped the boy into his arms and carried him to the other side of the road. Meanwhile, Scourge had darted onto the road and leaped into the air. The grabbed the horse's reins, pulling down and to the side to try and get the horse to turn. The brown horse bucked, kicking its front legs high into the air.

"Whoa there boy, easy!" The blue eyed hedgehog said, trying to calm the horse.

The little boy was clinging onto Sonic for dear life. The boy's mother had arrived as soon as they reached the other side of the road and Sonic placed the boy in his relieved mother's arms.

"Oh Joseph you're safe" The mother cried "Don't you ever run off like that again"

The blue hedgehog stood there and watched the happy reunion. It reminded him of the days when his parents used to come home after being out all day. He'd run into his father's arms and the two would fall to the ground laughing. That was a long time ago.

"How can I ever thank you, sir?"

Sonic smiled.

"Make sure he grows up well"

A crowd had gathered around the scene as they heard the sound of yelling. Sonic turned around to see Scourge on the floor rubbing his head. By the looks of it the horse had stamped down with its two front feet and pushed forward at the same time, knocking Scourge over and causing him to hit is head on the ground. The fox who had been driving the carriage had hopped onto the ground and was standing at the side of Scourge, giving him an earful about how he dared to touch his horse.

From the sides of the carriage, two heads popped out to see what all the noise was about. Both of them were female hedgehogs that were pink in colour, with peach coloured muzzles and quills that reached just above their shoulders. Both girls had jade green eyes and were wearing pure white, long sleeved dresses with a golden flower design across the front.

"You nearly ran the kid over!" Scourge yelled while picking himself up from the ground.

"He didn't look before crossing the road, and how dare you talk to a royal chauffer like that!"

The teen had had enough. He didn't care if this guy had anything to do with royalty or not, he still nearly ran over a little boy. The green hedgehog grabbed the male by his collar and hit him with a right cross. The fox's head swung to the side and he fell to the ground. The two girls cringed at the sight and went back inside the carriage. Sonic wondered over to the carriage a carefully looked inside. He met the eyes of one of the girls.

"Hello ladies, sorry about the sudden stop, but my brother was only trying to stop a young boy from getting run over"

Meanwhile outside, Scourge was still battling with the fox. Everyone was cheering the hedgehog on, and with all the noise they were making the guards would soon be making an appearance. With one final swing Scourge sent the fox flying into the crowd.

"Hey Scourge, come here!"

Scourge heard his brother and went to see what he was calling him for. Sticking his head inside the carriage, he then saw why. His eyes immediately landed on the two pink hedgehogs.

"Hello ladies" Scourge said with a cheeky grin. "Scourge and Sonic the Hedgehog at your service"

"Amy and Rosy Rose" One of the girls replied "We're the princesses of this town"

The boys couldn't believe their luck. However, with Scourge beating up their chauffer, it wouldn't be long before the guards arrived. They better think of a plan – and fast.

* * *

**There we are! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
